You Just Don't Know It
by AllieKat21
Summary: What if Jackson was the one to find Lilly on the porch after she was stood up by Matt? Will he heal her broken heart or make it worse? Come find out, please review


**Hello everyone this is my very first Hannah Montana story I've been reading a lot of them lately and decided to try my hand at writing one, so please if you read it review and let me know what you think. And I don't own anyone in the story or the title that belongs to the Jonas Brothers.**

**Thanks Allie.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Walking in heels was never a good idea especially when you sure as hell were not used to wearing them, even for a second. But she had no choice sitting at home, in her living room with nothing but a small table lamp on and her mother poking her head in every 5 minutes with a sympathetic look was driving Lilly crazy and she needed to go some where else and so she began walking. Picking a random direction and began to walk like a zombie, she heard nothing, thought nothing and felt nothing finally her feet sent her a signal to stop and take the damn heels off already.

Stopping she saw she was at her home away from home, she was at the Stewart home, knowing that Miley was at a Hannah concert she sat down on the chair by the door and took the painful shoes off and threw them in the bush next to her after giving them a good glare, ' not like I'm gonna wear any of this stuff again,' she though and leaned her head back and closed her eyes as more tears slipped from them soaking her lashes and face taking her make up with them. Never before had she felt his kind of pain in her chest, she just hoped it would go away soon she never wanted to feel it again.

Coming off a six hour shift all Jackson wanted to do was shower and relax in front of the TV. A part of him wanted to quit Rico's because he swore he was working for Satan's demon creation. But even though Rico drove him nuts with the humiliation he put him through he did keep his job more interesting than a lot of his friend's jobs, besides he was a junior he was one more year closer to leaving it behind him. Yes Jackson loved to goof off but he was still a smart kid that did think about his future every once and awhile and he did want to make a name for himself some day.

As he walked up the stairs of his poach he sensed someone else was there with him and turning he saw Lilly curled up not saying a word just staring down at her small hands with a frown upon her face. he knew that she was supposed to be at some dance at the school, he had heard Miley and her talking about it a couple days ago and from the look on her face it hadn't gone as well as the girls had hoped.

Soon abandoning the front door and his coach potato night he walked over and kneeled in front of Lilly and gently touched her knee that was cover in the green silk of her dress. "Lilly are you ok? Did something happen at the dance?" 'Gee Jackson could you find a stupider question to ask she wouldn't be sitting here alone if the night had gone well.' He thought mentally slapping himself. "I wouldn't know if anything happened at the dance, I never made it." she replied sadly still not looking at him.

Now it clicked in Jackson's head and he felt his heart tighten at the frail looking girl in front of him, he thought of Lilly as family and cared very much for her possibly more than he should, but he would never admit that to her. With a sigh Jackson stood up and pulled Lilly to stand with him he then sat back down on the chair and pulled the confused girl on to his lap.

Lilly looked at him slightly confused as to why he, Jackson Stewart just pulled her down onto his lap; they were friends but not this close of friends. Yet Lilly felt comfortable being close to him whether it was because Matt stood her up or because she felt something for Jackson she didn't know and at this point in the night she didn't care. She shifted and rested her head against his shoulder and placed her hands over his arms that had wrapped protectively around her.

"I know it doesn't feel like it now Lil but trust me tomorrow you'll feel better about it, Matt doesn't know what he's missing." Lilly sighed again and pulled her head up from his shoulder. "he's not missing out on anything, I'm obviously nothing special, and if I was then he wouldn't have stood me up. Lets face it I'm nothing special too look at just one of the guys always have been always will be. No guy on this earth will look at me like I'm a girl." She replied sadly feeling more tears form in her eyes.

With each word Jackson felt his heart break for her just a little more, before this she used to be such a confident girl then that jerk had to go and tear her down he had no idea how lucky he was to even have a chance with a girl like Lilly. "Lilly come on now he is missing out on the best girl he could ever hope to be with. Your smart, funny, sweet, caring, have a great smile and laugh you have got to be the best skateboarder I've ever seen, you're everything anyone could hope for. At least I'd hope for you." The last words he spoke had left his mouth before he could really think about them.

Lilly looked at him and for the first time that night she smiled, "you'd hope for me?" she asked him she liked it when Jackson should his sweet side especially to her it made her feel warm inside. Even though he had meant to keep that thought to himself he couldn't help but feel good inside when he saw her smile at him. "Yea I do, I didn't mean to say it now when you're heartbroken over some guy, which by the way you shouldn't cry over him he's not worth your tears, worth a punch in the face yes tears no." he said and it got her to laugh a little and it made him smile. "There's the smile I love seeing." Again his mouth had run off but he didn't mind this time and he had to laugh a little because she blushed at his words.

"Thanks Jackson when I got here I was feeling really crappy and down on myself but you've helped, its good that I can count on you to pick me up. I'm glad your in my life Jackson." It was Jackson's turn to smile and blush now. "yea well good cause your never getting rid of me." he said and pushed some of her hair behind her ear and leaned in and gently kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Come on lets go inside its getting kinda cold out here." He said and got up and grabbed her hand and took her inside. Lilly's mouth was tingling where he had kissed her and she couldn't help but bring her hand up to the spot and touch it. "I'll be right down I'm just gonna grab a shower ok?" he told her and all Lilly could do was nod. Jackson let go of her hand and started towards the stairs but was pulled back and ended up standing very close to Lilly. "I hope for you too Jackson." And with that Lilly leaned into him and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Jackson couldn't think about what was happening all he could do was kiss her back and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Pulling back both of them smiled at each other. "So I'm guessing your ready to move on?" he asked her and leaned his forehead against hers. Lilly smiled and gave him a short sweet kiss before answering. "Yea he wasn't worth my time, but you on the other hand are."

They shared another sweet delicate kiss before Jackson left to go upstairs to wash up. Lilly made herself comfortable on the couch to wait for him that was till she heard him yell down the stairs for her. "what is it Jackson?" she called back. "What the hell happened to your shoes?" Lilly laughed and answered "Lets just say I had a disagreement with them earlier and they had to pay." she stopped laughing when the front door opened and Miley and her dad walked in.

"Lilly what are you doing here? How did things go with Matt?" Miley fired off questions to her. "Matt didn't work out but I'm ok I've got something better." Lilly replied leaving Miley confused. "That's it go get changed cause your staying over and explaining everything, and I mean _everything_ to me I missed a lot." and with that Miley pulled her best friend off the couch and upstairs. "you just don't know it Miles." Lilly replied and let herself be dragged by her friend.It was gonna be a long night.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well there you go my first Hannah Montana story, so I hoped you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think.**

**Allie**


End file.
